The GunDam BoyZ
by DeathsDragon
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER!* It's a song fic and sort of an on going story! With pairing's of, 01x02x03x04x05! RELENA BASHING AND YOAI! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVEN IF YOU MUST FLAME!!! *on her knees* PLEASE!!!!
1. The clean version

THE GUNDAM BOYZ!  
  
DragonGril: Discalmer! *snaps fingures, small dragon appears.*  
  
LittleDragon: We don't own, but the plot is ours!  
  
DG: Good Dragon. *throws a treat over shoulder*  
  
LD: Yay!  
  
DG: He's having shock therapy for his behaviour. ^_^!  
  
##################  
  
Heero swilled his whiskey around the glass in his hand, looking around the dark and smokey bar he was waiting in, from his small dark corner next to the stage. He sighed and threw it all back, trying to remember why he was there. 'Oh yeah, Duo's here.' He thought to himself as he lokoed around the main room of the bar.  
  
It was two years after the war, peace was doing them all some good. Yet there were still rebels who tried to bring back war, that was what the new Preventers asosiation was for. Squashing the rebels and terorists who tried to start another war.  
  
He sighed again as he mostioned to the cute waitress at the bar, for anther drink. As he waited his thought's drifted back to Duo, they were partners at work and there job paided them very well for there work. Yet Duo said he had a side job, it was all for fun he'd said when Heero had asked him why.  
  
So here he was waiting for Duo to finish. He worked behind the bar and he'd seen him there on the weekends he'd dropped in. Except today, he'd gone in to see him and found that he was helping with the new band, back stage.  
  
'Duo had always loved music.' He mused to himself as he tipped the waitress and glared at her to go away. He was never one for girls, he had his heart set on one and anyone who said Relena soon found a contract on there lives.  
  
No, he had his heart set on Duo. But he'd never told him. 'Heero fucking Yuy, the perfect solider is scared to admit his feelings to himself.' Thought Heero as he sipped his drink. 'Once he does, he's scared to admit them to the one he loves.' He smiled slightly to himself.  
  
'What is taking that baka so long?' He looked up suddenly as he heard suffling behind the heavy curtain. 'Proberly the band setting up.' He thought as he remembered the time once when he and the others were tinkering in Quatra's music rooms.  
  
Duo had said about starting a band between them all as they each chose instruments. Wufei at the drums, Quatra on keyboard, Trowa and himself on guitar, while Duo sung. He laughed lightly to himslef as he tried to remember the little 'pratice sessions' theyed tried to have.  
  
He finished his drink and was about to get up when the lights for the stage came on. He looked up suddenly, shrugging he sat back down. He'd promised Duo that he'd wait from him and if that ment seeing the latest band that Earth had thrown together, well hay why not.  
  
The curtain moved and all the lights in the place turned off suddenly, except behind the bar. It gave the place an sinister gloom, 'great! I'm sounding like Duo. I've got to take a vacation.' Thought Heero as the last little things on the stage where put together with a hurried shuffle. 'But I'll take Duo with me.'  
  
The anounser called out in the darkness, "and now welcome The GunDam Boyz! With 'Heero'!" Then out of the darkness of the stage there came a slow quiet drum roll, followed by a clash of cymbol and guitar, followed by a voice.  
  
"I am so high I can hear heaven! I am SO high, I can hear heaven!" Came a voice threw the dark, then the lights flashed up to reveal the braided singer. Heero felt himself gasp, as Duo carried on singing, he was clad in tight leather trousers, like all the band, but with no top.  
  
"Oh, but heaven, No heaven don't hear me,  
  
And they say that a Heero can say us, I'm not going to stand here and wait! I'll hold on to the wings of an eagles, Watch as we all fly away.  
  
Some one told me, Love would all save us.  
  
Duo looked at Heero, his hand held out his eyes large and filled with a look Heero had only glimpsed before it was hidden.  
  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us. . . A world full of kill, And the spilling, That won't never change!  
  
And they say that a Heero could save us, I'm not ganna stand here and wait!  
  
I'll hold on to to wings of an eagal, And watch as we all fly away!  
  
As Trowa worked the guitar to it's fullest, Heero finally moved his eyes off Duo to glance at Wufei on the drums. He had his hair loose and a large grin on his face, after killing Treize in the last battle, Wufei had lightened up and got over his grief of his wife. Trowa and Quatra were shooting heated looks at each other, Duo was dancing along to the music. His hips swaying suductively, his eyes closed as the music took over. Then his eye's shot open pinning an aroused Heero to his seat.  
  
Now that the world has an ending, It's love that I'm sending to you,  
  
He shot forward in-front of Heero, there faces sperated by the mircophone. Heero gasped.  
  
It's in the love of a Heero, And that's why I fear it won't doooo!  
  
Duo quickly shot forward and kissed Heero before shooting back up to sing.  
  
And they say that a Heero can say us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait I'll hold on to the wings of a eagals, And watch as they all fly away!  
  
And there watching us watch, There watching us watch, As we all fly away.  
  
And there watching us watch, There watching us watch, As we all fly away! Yeah!  
  
And there watching us watch, There watching us watch, As we all fly away. . . yay. . . yeah. . . wooh wooh. . ."  
  
As the music died the lights dimmed, the crowd roared in to life. There mouths hanging open at the new band, while a few people geared at Heero for his luck. As the bang moved backstage, Heero shakly got up, two fingers gently brushing where Duo had kissed him. His lips tingling with the sweet taste, he smiled knowing duo had set this up and decided to have an bit of fun. He opened the door and composed his face in to the hard mask he wore for work.  
  
Duo and the others were laughing and hugging each other at there success. Heero calmly walked up to them, Wufei smirked and waved hi, tapping Duo on the shoulder. Duo turned round, his braide nearly hitting Wufei as he turned sharply in shock.  
  
Heero glared at the flushed, heart-shaped face. Duo smirked, "did you like the song? We could of done with another guiterist, but you never know." Heero glared even harder, his jaw tight as he tried not to laugh. "What was that kiss about Duo?" He hissed between his teeth.  
  
Duo froze and looked back at the others, secreat grins on the faces. "There's a bed in the room over there." Whispered Trowa loud enought for his two loves to hear, Quatra flushed while Wufei got a weird look in his eye. They all rushed off to the room, the door slamming shut with scrap of a key heard.  
  
Duo turned back to the cold glare of Heero and gulped. "Well, I thought the song would of made it obviouse." Said Duo as he began to fiddle with the end of his braid, Heero didn't say anything. Duo carried on, "well say something Heero! No? Well, I'll say what you haven't figured out!"  
  
Duo was wound up now, not realising that Heero had softened his gaze. "Of course you wouldn't of figured it out! Well here it is," he took a deep breath and looked the shocked Heero in the eye. "I. Love. You." He said each word slowly. Heero was ready to jump over the moon, 'Duo LOVES ME!'  
  
Duo, still wanting to have the last say, suddenly darted in to the small space between them and kissed Heero once again. Except Heero this time took advantage of the situation, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man in front of him, pulling him closer.  
  
Duo's eyes shot open in suprise as Heero gentle licked his bottom lip for entrance, he relaxed in to Heero's arms and opened his lips slightly. Heero's tongue shot in, the two toungues battling as Heero mapped out hte inside of Duo's mouth.  
  
When they parted for air, Duo looked up at Heero, the same look in his eye as the one he'd had on stage. Heero finally regonised it as Love. "When I said, what that kiss about?" Said Heero gently cupping Duo's face in one of his hands. "I ment to finish with, you should of done it sooner!"  
  
Duo smiled, then hugged Heero again, burying his face in to his shirt. He then looked up, "say it Heero." Heero frowned down at Duo, "what?!" Duo beamed up at him, "you know what I want to hear!" He said as he burried his face back in Heero's shirt.  
  
Heero frowned for a second then smiled, he lifted Duo's face to his. "You, mean this? I love you Duo Maxwell." Duo smiled again, tears in his eyes. Worry flashed over Heero's face, "what's wrong, Koibito?" Duo laughted at him as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Nothing. I'm just so happy!" He laughed, Heero smiled and there lips locked again.  
  
A flash threw Heero's closed eyelids caused the two to pull appart suddenly. "THAT'S SO KAWAII!" Squealed Quatra at the top of his lungs, his hair was a mess and he was kneeling between Wufei's legs to see. Wufei was holding the polroide camera, while Trowa was looking over his shoulder, his arms around him.  
  
Duo stuck out his toungue as Heero laughed, then everyone looked at him and joined in.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT. . .  
  
Heero and Duo lay panting next to each other in there dark room. Heero leaned over and kissed Duo, "that. . . was great!" He panted out before falling back on the sheets, Duo grinned in the dark. "You know, we still need a second guitar player for the GunDam Boyz."  
  
Heero looked over at him, "seriouse?" Duo laughed, "yeah! We're only a little part time band and we have Preventors. It's not like we're going to be playing in front of millions!" The laughted. Heero rolled over, "but you never know." He whispered as the two cirled up together.  
  
"Never knwo what?" Asked Duo, Heero shrugged. "With the money we've all got and with Quatra, we really could go big. . ."  
  
TWO YEARS LATER. . .  
  
"And now raise your voices for, THE GUNDAM BOYZ!" Yelled the anouncer of the large concert croud. There was 12 thousand people packed in to the hall and it was being broadcasted world-and-colony-wide!  
  
Heero and Duo shared a breif kiss as they all ran on, arms raised to the screaming, roaring crowd. Duo grabbed the Microphone and yelled out, "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Heero grinned, and struck up at cord. . .  
  
THE END!  
  
#########################  
  
DragonGirl: What ya think? Please revive and tell! 


	2. The Henti version, including a Lime!

THE GUNDAM BOYZ!  
  
DragonGirl: Well after a couple of reviews saying "You could of made it more interesting!" Well. . . .  
  
ChibiDuo: She thought she would!! ^__^  
  
LittleDragon: *whispers* And I threatened to bite her!  
  
DragonGirl: *mutters darkly* So much for shock therapy, HA! Waist of money!  
  
ChibiDuo: Just like Sugar Free sweets for me!  
  
LittleDuo: That'll do pig, that'll do.  
  
ChibiDuo: I'm not a pig!  
  
LittleDragon: Now that was an understatment!  
  
DragonGirl: Chill!!  
  
##################  
  
Heero swilled his whiskey around the glass in his hand, looking around the dark and smokey bar he was waiting in, from his small dark corner next to the stage. He sighed and threw it all back, trying to remember why he was there. 'Oh yeah, Duo's here.' He thought to himself as he lokoed around the main room of the bar.  
  
It was two years after the war, peace was doing them all some good. Yet there were still rebels who tried to bring back war, that was what the new Preventers asosiation was for. Squashing the rebels and terorists who tried to start another war.  
  
He sighed again as he mostioned to the cute waitress at the bar, for anther drink. As he waited his thought's drifted back to Duo, they were partners at work and there job paided them very well for there work. Yet Duo said he had a side job, it was all for fun he'd said when Heero had asked him why.  
  
So here he was waiting for Duo to finish. He worked behind the bar and he'd seen him there on the weekends he'd dropped in. Except today, he'd gone in to see him and found that he was helping with the new band, back stage.  
  
'Duo had always loved music.' He mused to himself as he tipped the waitress and glared at her to go away. He was never one for girls, he had his heart set on one and anyone who said Relena soon found a contract on there lives.  
  
No, he had his heart set on Duo. But he'd never told him. 'Heero fucking Yuy, the perfect solider is scared to admit his feelings to himself.' Thought Heero as he sipped his drink. 'Once he does, he's scared to admit them to the one he loves.' He smiled slightly to himself.  
  
'What is taking that baka so long?' He looked up suddenly as he heard suffling behind the heavy curtain. 'Proberly the band setting up.' He thought as he remembered the time once when he and the others were tinkering in Quatra's music rooms.  
  
Duo had said about starting a band between them all as they each chose instruments. Wufei at the drums, Quatra on keyboard, Trowa and himself on guitar, while Duo sung. He laughed lightly to himslef as he tried to remember the little 'pratice sessions' theyed tried to have.  
  
He finished his drink and was about to get up when the lights for the stage came on. He looked up suddenly, shrugging he sat back down. He'd promised Duo that he'd wait from him and if that ment seeing the latest band that Earth had thrown together, well hay why not.  
  
The curtain moved and all the lights in the place turned off suddenly, except behind the bar. It gave the place an sinister gloom, 'great! I'm sounding like Duo. I've got to take a vacation.' Thought Heero as the last little things on the stage where put together with a hurried shuffle. 'But I'll take Duo with me.'  
  
The anounser called out in the darkness, "and now welcome The GunDam Boyz! With 'Heero'!" Then out of the darkness of the stage there came a slow quiet drum roll, followed by a clash of cymbol and guitar, followed by a voice.  
  
"I am so high I can hear heaven! I am SO high, I can hear heaven!" Came a voice threw the dark, then the lights flashed up to reveal the braided singer. Heero felt himself gasp, as Duo carried on singing, he was clad in tight leather trousers, like all the band, but with no top.  
  
"Oh, but heaven, No heaven don't hear me,  
  
And they say that a Heero can say us, I'm not going to stand here and wait! I'll hold on to the wings of an eagles, Watch as we all fly away.  
  
Some one told me, Love would all save us.  
  
Duo looked at Heero, his hand held out his eyes large and filled with a look Heero had only glimpsed before it was hidden.  
  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us. . . A world full of kill, And the spilling, That won't never change!  
  
And they say that a Heero could save us, I'm not ganna stand here and wait!  
  
I'll hold on to to wings of an eagal, And watch as we all fly away!  
  
As Trowa worked the guitar to it's fullest, Heero finally moved his eyes off Duo to glance at Wufei on the drums. He had his hair loose and a large grin on his face, after killing Treize in the last battle, Wufei had lightened up and got over his grief of his wife. Trowa and Quatra were shooting heated looks at each other, Duo was dancing along to the music. His hips swaying suductively, his eyes closed as the music took over. Then his eye's shot open pinning an aroused Heero to his seat.  
  
Now that the world has an ending, It's love that I'm sending to you,  
  
He shot forward in-front of Heero, there faces sperated by the mircophone. Heero gasped.  
  
It's in the love of a Heero, And that's why I fear it won't doooo!  
  
Duo quickly shot forward and kissed Heero before shooting back up to sing.  
  
And they say that a Heero can say us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait I'll hold on to the wings of a eagals, And watch as they all fly away!  
  
And there watching us watch, There watching us watch, As we all fly away.  
  
And there watching us watch, There watching us watch, As we all fly away! Yeah!  
  
And there watching us watch, There watching us watch, As we all fly away. . . yay. . . yeah. . . wooh wooh. . ."  
  
As the music died the lights dimmed, the crowd roared in to life. There mouths hanging open at the new band, while a few people geared at Heero for his luck. As the bang moved backstage, Heero shakly got up, two fingers gently brushing where Duo had kissed him. His lips tingling with the sweet taste, he smiled knowing duo had set this up and decided to have an bit of fun. He opened the door and composed his face in to the hard mask he wore for work.  
  
Duo and the others were laughing and hugging each other at there success. Heero calmly walked up to them, Wufei smirked and waved hi, tapping Duo on the shoulder. Duo turned round, his braide nearly hitting Wufei as he turned sharply in shock.  
  
Heero glared at the flushed, heart-shaped face. Duo smirked, "did you like the song? We could of done with another guiterist, but you never know." Heero glared even harder, his jaw tight as he tried not to laugh. "What was that kiss about Duo?" He hissed between his teeth.  
  
Duo froze and looked back at the others, secreat grins on the faces. "There's a bed in the room over there." Whispered Trowa loud enought for his two loves to hear, Quatra flushed while Wufei got a weird look in his eye. They all rushed off to the room, the door slamming shut with scrap of a key heard.  
  
Duo turned back to the cold glare of Heero and gulped. "Well, I thought the song would of made it obviouse." Said Duo as he began to fiddle with the end of his braid, Heero didn't say anything. Duo carried on, "well say something Heero! No? Well, I'll say what you haven't figured out!"  
  
Duo was wound up now, not realising that Heero had softened his gaze. "Of course you wouldn't of figured it out! Well here it is," he took a deep breath and looked the shocked Heero in the eye. "I. Love. You." He said each word slowly. Heero was ready to jump over the moon, 'Duo LOVES ME!'  
  
Duo, still wanting to have the last say, suddenly darted in to the small space between them and kissed Heero once again. Except Heero this time took advantage of the situation, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man in front of him, pulling him closer.  
  
Duo's eyes shot open in suprise as Heero gentle licked his bottom lip for entrance, he relaxed in to Heero's arms and opened his lips slightly. Heero's tongue shot in, the two toungues battling as Heero mapped out hte inside of Duo's mouth.  
  
When they parted for air, Duo looked up at Heero, the same look in his eye as the one he'd had on stage. Heero finally regonised it as Love. "When I said, what that kiss about?" Said Heero gently cupping Duo's face in one of his hands. "I ment to finish with, you should of done it sooner!"  
  
Duo smiled, then hugged Heero again, burying his face in to his shirt. He then looked up, "say it Heero." Heero frowned down at Duo, "what?!" Duo beamed up at him, "you know what I want to hear!" He said as he burried his face back in Heero's shirt.  
  
Heero frowned for a second then smiled, he lifted Duo's face to his. "You, mean this? I love you Duo Maxwell." Duo smiled again, tears in his eyes. Worry flashed over Heero's face, "what's wrong, Koibito?" Duo laughted at him as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Nothing. I'm just so happy!" He laughed, Heero smiled and there lips locked again.  
  
A flash threw Heero's closed eyelids caused the two to pull appart suddenly. "THAT'S SO KAWAII!" Squealed Quatra at the top of his lungs, his hair was a mess and he was kneeling between Wufei's legs to see. Wufei was holding the polroide camera, while Trowa was looking over his shoulder, his arms around him.  
  
Duo stuck out his toungue as Heero laughed, then everyone looked at him and joined in. "Duo, meet me at the my appartment, I just need to get something from the store." Said Heero as they embraced once again back stage. Duo nodded and they kissed goodbye.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT. . .  
  
Duo flopped onto the couch and propped his head up on his hands, staring at the television as it flickered in the dark room. He cast one last wistful glance at the door before picking up the remote, having snooped threw the appartment already and finding nothing really interesting, he began flipping hannel after channel until they blurred together. One of his long bangs fell into his eye and he pushed it aside.  
  
"Where are you, Heero?" he grumbled, flipping faster. "You're supposed to be here by now." And I know that what ever you went to get must of been something to do with tonight or you wouldn't of bothered. He tapped his foot impatiently on the couch, kicking off his shoes in the process.  
  
Landing on a channel that didn't seem as bad as the rest, he dropped the remote on the floor and reached one hand back to get rid of the gun and holster on his back. It may of been peace but he still had ememies. Once that had joined the remote, he rubbed the sore spot absent-mindedly and wondered if a callous was developing there and if so, would it affect his love life? He sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his head to the cushion beneath him.  
  
Without warning, a heavy weight dropped down on his back and pinned his hand there, holding it securely as a strong hand seized his other wrist and forced it behind him.  
  
"Hey, what the--!" Duo yelled, but his face was pushed in to the cushion, muffling him before he could shout again. Cord was wrapped around his wrists, binding them together with intricate knots. Duo smiled when he realized this person knew he could get out of just about anything and was using time-consuming knots out of necessity. Only a handful of people knew his talents as an escape artist, and of that few, only one of them knew where Heero's appartment was.  
  
If anything, that made him struggle harder, thrashing about with all his strength in an effort to throw his captor off. He kicked his legs about, but the other person was sitting too high up on his back to notice. Black cloth slipped over his eyes, blinding him, and Duo froze in surprise.  
  
His captor took the opportunity to reach down and tie his ankles together with the same cord. As fast as it had come, the weight disappeared. Duo whuffed as he was flipped onto his back and immediately opened his mouth to begin yelling bloody murder, but unfortunately for him, that had been foreseen. Firm lips pressed on his, and another mouth devoured his own before he could react. His cheeks burned as the kiss was stolen from him.  
  
"Not...fair..." he moaned when the other person withdrew. "No fair sneaking up on me." "You shouldn't be so easy to sneak up on," Heero whispered. "You've lost your touch Duo." "Well, you're the Perfect Soldier," Duo smirked. "And I can guess you'd like it when I fight back." "And now you can't."  
  
Duo felt Heero's hands slid beneath his back and knees, lifting him into his strong arms. "Don't drop me," he whispered harshly, pushing his face into Heero's tank top. "I won't." His sneakers silenced his steps on the staircase and along the hall, making Duo wonder where they were until Heero suddenly tossed him into the air. Duo couldn't help his startled cry even as he landed on a soft mattress.  
  
"Heero, that wasn't nice at all!" he griped, rubbing his face against the mattress to dislodge the eyeshade. Heero sat down beside him and gently pushed the blindfold back into place.  
  
Frustrated, Duo made a few more token jerks against the rope as Heero drew him into his arms, wrapping him up in a powerful embrace. His fingertips lightly ran across Duo's cheek, down to his lips, and then along his jaw before following up with tickling kisses. He popped loose the band at the end of Duo's hair and unraveled the braid until he could run his fingers through the silky waves.  
  
Duo finally slumped in surrender and lay his head on Heero's chest, soaking up the warmth radiating from the heated skin. "Was it a hard battle?" he asked. "Mm," Heero nodded. He reached up to the collar on Duo's shirt and unfastened it, letting it slip away as he attacked the shirt, opening it down the middle.  
  
With a hidden smile, he lay one hand on the exposed skin, stroking down along Duo's abdomen until he reached the hem of his pants. Not bothering to wait, he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric. Duo gasped and his arms flexed uselessly, fighting to tear the ropes off or wriggle out of them somehow. Nothing gave. The rope wouldn't even loosen. He tossed his head wildly, but he couldn't throw the blindfold off. Heero's hand came back out of his pants and caressed his face, teasing his lips with his fingers.  
  
Duo growled and snapped his teeth shut as he tried to bite him. Heero only chuckled in amusement and continued touching him, running his hands over him as if he were his pet. He lightly brushed his knuckles over Duo's cheek before stealing another kiss. It was so sweet to torment poor Duo, make him know just how vulnerable he was. One more kiss, and he started undoing Duo's pants.  
  
"Um...Heero...?" The Japanese pilot blinked as he looked down. "Right." He tugged Duo's legs up closer so that he could reach his ankles and undid the ropes holding them. The moment his lower half was loose, Duo fought to get free, but his lowered pants trapped him again. When those fell away, Heero bound his ankles one more time.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be an escape artist," Heero whispered in his ear. His warm breath made Duo forget that he was supposed to be struggling. He snaked his fingers over the edge of Duo's boxers, then pulled in opposite directions, tearing them from his body. "You're not getting away." Duo smirked. "Always gotta be in control, huh?"  
  
Suddenly he found himself on his stomach, sideways over Heero's lap. "Oh no, no, Heero! Don't you dare! Don't you--aiii!" his words melted into a loud cry as a fierce hot hand slapped his rear. Pins and needles spread over the stinging skin until another slap followed the first. "You talk too much." Another slap came down. "Ow! Quit it!"  
  
Heero grinned, a manic delight creeping up into his eyes, as Duo wiggled and twisted around. His hind end was already turning red. He pulled his lover back up and forced a particularly rough kiss from him before throwing him back down on the bed.  
  
"Heero, I'm not a rag doll!" Duo complained. "Quit tossing me around like one!""Duo..." Heero sighed, enjoying the way Duo looked, helplessly bound and mostly naked, unable to fight back. "You are my play toy." He loomed over the American and kissed him again, although this one was softer and allowed Duo the chance to reply in kind. "I love you."  
  
He kissed him again, this time a little beneath his lips, then on his throat, then along his chest...Duo whimpered in anticipation, thrusting his hips up impatiently. Heero smirked and firmly pressed him down into the mattress. "Oh no. You must wait until I am ready."  
  
He bypassed Duo's length, already painfully hard, and kissed his way along his thighs, running his tongue over the smooth skin. Duo groaned again, not noticing when Heero untied his ankles and pushed his legs apart. Heero finally gave in to Duo's wordless pleading and lay one hot hand on Duo's cock, softly stroking it, wrapping his hand around it as he moved his hand. Duo hissed in agonized delight, involuntarily thrusting against Heero's hand.  
  
Heero bent his head down and kissed the very tip of Duo's length, then sheathed it in his mouth, smiling when Duo yelled out. His tongue raced along the velvety skin, loving the taste of him, fondling him as he worked.  
  
"Heero...Heero, more, please...Heero!" Duo writhed beneath him, straining desperately for more, for a faster pace, anything...and Heero responded, intensifying his ministrations so much that Duo could no longer use his voice.  
  
He gasped for breath and whipped his head to each side, trembling so much he thought his heart would stop. And then that thought was pushed away in aguish as Heero withdrew, leaving him at the edge of ecstasy and unable to step off.  
  
"Duo, try to relax," Heero ordered, at last removing his own clothing. "R-r-re...relax?" Duo breathed. "Gotta...b-be k-kidding!" Heero ignored his shuddering and positioned himself over the bound body, spreading Duo's legs farther out. "Heero...hurry..." Duo hissed. "Hurts..."  
  
Gently, with unbearable slowness, Heero pushed his way into Duo, forcing himself in all the way until he felt himself hit something. Duo's scream was cut short in shock as Heero's hand returned to his cock, stroking it again. As the other pilot drove deep into him, Duo fought to stay conscious as waves of pleasure rammed into him from two fronts. He slammed his head back on the pillow, but it didn't help. Only one thing would help and it was getting closer, closer for both of them, but it was still so far away until finally--  
  
Time stopped as both of them cried each other's names and their energies raced out of them, leaving them hopelessly exhausted. Heero pulled out and collapsed next to Duo, one hand fumbling at the knots around Duo's wrists. His eyes closed, and he managed to free Duo with his last bit of strength.  
  
The American grinned in weary joy and forced himself onto his side, throwing one arm around Heero's prone body and hugging him close. His fingers loosely tangled in Heero's tussled hair, and he gave him a soft kiss. "Heero?" "Hn." "Good, you're...still alive," he said between breaths. He adjusted his head with a grimace, edging away from his tangling hair beneath him. "Ready...for another...go...in a few...minutes...?" "Hn." "Okay...fifteen minutes...but that's...as long as I...wait." "Fifteen?" Heero whispered, beginning to fall asleep. "Y'eh..." Duo replied, his own voice hardly audible as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He fought to keep his eyes open, but after half a minute decided he didn't want to fight. "Or...'morrow morning?" "Tha'ss better," Heero sighed. Duo held the sleeping boy close, idly wondering if they'd left the television on. Well...at least after sex...we both fall asleep...  
  
THE NEXT MORNING. . .  
  
Heero and Duo lay panting next to each other in there dark room, the curtains still drawn. Heero leaned over and kissed Duo, "that. . . was great!" He panted out before falling back on the sheets, Duo grinned in the dark. "You know, we still need a second guitar player for the GunDam Boyz."  
  
Heero looked over at him, "seriouse?" Duo laughed, "yeah! We're only a little part time band and we have Preventors. It's not like we're going to be playing in front of millions!" The laughted. Heero rolled over, "but you never know." He whispered as the two cirled up together.  
  
"Never know what?" Asked Duo, Heero shrugged. "With the money we've all got and with Quatra, we really could go big. . ."  
TWO YEARS LATER. . .  
  
"And now raise your voices for, THE GUNDAM BOYZ!" Yelled the anouncer of the large concert croud. There was 12 thousand people packed in to the hall and it was being broadcasted world-and-colony-wide!  
  
Heero and Duo shared a breif kiss as they all ran on, arms raised to the screaming, roaring crowd. Duo grabbed the Microphone and yelled out, "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Heero grinned, and struck up at cord. . .  
  
THE END!  
  
######################### 


	3. He was a solider boy!

Relena looked around at the large hall, puzzled at the darkness and the two chairs in front of the large, dark stage. "Hello?" She asked quietly in the darkness, looking at her invite before taking her seat. "Miss Relena?" Asked a female voice, turning Relena saw Hilde walking in also looking lost. "Did you get an invite too?" She asked.  
  
Relena nodded and motioned at the chair next to her. They were almost smack bang in the middle of the hall, directly facing the stage. "What are we doing here?" Asked Hilde as she sat down next to Relena. Relena shrugged and leaned back. "I only came because Heero wrote on it, that he has something really important to tell me." Her eyes turn in to giant star's, "maybe he'll confess his love for me."  
  
Hilde sweat drops, "may be. May be Duo will too?! It'll explain why I'm here." She starts to dribble as she thought about the braided Shinigami that had taken her heart as well as her soul. Suddenly they heard a voice call out in the dark as a drum and guitar were struck up, and Duo's voice sang out in the dark.  
  
The lights flared on and all the boys appeared, dressed in tight pants and no shirts. Wufei was on the drums while Quatra was on keyboard and Trowa on base, all three of them grinning smugly. Heero was guitar while Duo was on singing. Duo grinned evilly as he saw the two girls and began to sing with Heero playing next to him, rubbing up against him as he sang....  
  
" He was boy she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious, He was solider, she did ballet, what more can I say, He didn't mind her, and secretly she wanted him as well, But all of her friends stuck up there nose, they had a problem with his weird clothes,  
  
He was a solider boy, she said 'Kill me boy!' He was just too good for her, She had a pretty face, Even followed him to space, She needed to fall back down to earth!  
  
Five years from then, she sits at home, Wanting a baby, she's all alone! Solider boy rocking up MTV, She call up her friends, they already know And they've all got tickets to see his show She tags along and stands in the crowd, Looking up at the man that turned her down!  
  
As the small music in the middle played, Duo and Heero shared a heated kiss. Hilde and Relena gaped in shock, at the scean! While the other boy's laughed, getting aroused by the show at the front. Trowa grinned and whispered something in Quatra' ear, making the small blond go red before Trowa turned and whispered the same to Wufei. He grinned and nodded.  
  
Duo returned to the microphone, grabbing it and moving closer to the two girls in the audiance. As Heero joined in, grinned at Duo as he joined in.  
  
"Sorry girls but you missed out! Well tough luck that boys mine now, We are more than just good friends, This is how the story ends, To bad you couldn't see, See the man that boy could be There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside!  
  
Duo grabbed Heero's guitar and started playing as Heero took over singing.  
  
He's just a boy, And I'm just one too, Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love haven't you heard How we Rock Each Others WORLD!!  
  
All of them joined in now, adding there voices to Heero and Duo's, singing to try and get the point across to the girls who kept on stalking the two.  
  
We're with the solider boy, We said see you later boy, We'll be on stage with you in the show, We'll be in the studio, singing the song we wrote, And about a stalker we all know!  
  
They repeated the last couple of lines, tapering off the song and finishing. They all looked at the tow shocked girls sitting and staring up at them all. "Well?" Said Duo as he moved closer, one arm around Heero as the other three followed behind them. "Well what?" Asked Relena, looking at Hilde before turning and dribbling over Heero again.  
  
"Do you get the point?" Asked Heero as he glared at Relena over Duo's shoulder as he nuzzled the braided boys neck. Relena frown, "what point?" Asked Hilde as she eyed up Duo, the boy getting aroused by Heero's gentle touches and strokes. They both froze and looked at the two girls.  
  
"Okay, what just happened in the last five minuets?" Asked Duo slowly, looking at each of them before they looked at girls in front of them. "You just sung us a beautiful song about love, right Hilde?" Said Relena as she stood up and looked at Heero with large hearts in her eyes. Hilde also stood up, "yes! Oh Duo I love you!" She moved forwards to hug him when Trowa, Quatra and Wufei stepped in between them.  
  
"I think not stupid onna's." Growled Wufei, with a smirk. "Quatra get jealous when people try to take his loves away from him. Right Trowa?" Trowa looked at his smaller oriental koi, grinning like a manic. "Yes. What would our little space heart do if we told him?" Wufei shrugged, grinning. "Lets ask him, Quatra...?"  
  
Quatra was glaring at the two girls, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Heero and Duo, nuzzling there necks and planting little kisses on there shocked faces. Suddenly he turned around and pointed Heero's gun at the two girls, Trowa and Wufei both standing behind Duo and Heero. "Time to die you shit stupid little hore's!!" He hissed before shooting them in the head.  
  
He dropped the gun and turned around, burying himself in Trowa's large embarrass. "What was that? What's going on?" Asked Duo as Wufei slipped an arm around him. "Well," said Wufei as he looked at them both. "We three have talked it over and we would like to know if you wanted to join Trowa, Quatra and myself in our little love triangle?"  
  
He kissed Heero heatedly as Trowa did the same to Duo. They looked at each other shocked, then at the girls dead on the floor. Then grinned at each other. "Why the fuck not!" Laughed Duo as he glomped the three of them! 


	4. Let Me Entertain You! Bobbied Williams

GUNDAM BOYZ: PART 5  
  
Duo laughed as added the final touches to his latest song for the group. He grinned his maniacal grin, his violet eyes shining with mischief as he jumped up and rushed threw there mansion home to find the other's. "Hay Hee- Chan!" He yelled as he jumped on to his favourite lovers lap.  
  
Heero look down at him shocked, the book he had been reading was being squashed in to his thighs. "Hn?" He grunted looked puzzled at the grinning manic in his face. "I've just finished a new song, and I was wondering if you knew where the others are?" He said as he showed the new song lyrics to his lover. Pulling a hand from underneath Duo, he took the sheet off of him and looked threw the music, humming the tune under his breath.  
  
"I like it. I'll find the others," he said simply. Duo grinned and bounced up and down on his lap till Heero locked his lips over Duo's making the boy stop and melt in to his arms. Giving Duo a rare grin, Heero told him to go and set up the equipment. Duo grinned and jumped off his lap, running to there music room, while Heero peeled the book he had been reading off his lap, groaning as he looked down and saw the title of the book was printed on his legs, "The Guy's Guide To Getting It On."  
  
---  
  
LATER THAT DAY...  
  
"I AM NOT SINGING THIS!!" Bellowed Wufei as he scanned threw his copy of the lyrics. Duo laughed and sat down, as they all read threw there part's of the song. For once they all had there own parts to the song instead of singing with Duo as they usually did. "What's wrong with it Wu-Koi?" He asked resting one foot on the other knee, looking around the group as they looked threw there lines with frowns.  
  
Trowa was snickering, "I like Quartra's part, very good Duo." Quatra blushed as Duo laughed again, "I am not like that!" He wailed, while Wufei finally exploded, "IT IS NOT DIGNIFIED TO SING SUCH LINES WHILE DOING WHAT YOU WROTE ON HERE!" Duo grinned evilly, getting up slowly and sensually, making sure that the tight pants he had put on that morning were pulled even tighter around his arse. Wufei gawped then looked weary as Duo approached, draping one arm around his waist, pulling his close he whispered in his ear, loud enough for the others to hear yet quiet enough not to deafen him. "You did mind doing that last night when we tied Tro-man up," he purred making the chinese man shiver and blush.  
  
"Yes, but that's in privet! Doing such a thing on stage would be just wrong," he pouted, as the others laughed yet Duo kissed him, knowing he had already won his battle. Heero grinned and pulled Duo over to him, and pointed out a couple of things he wanted to improve in the music.  
  
They all began to try out the tune and cords before they began together. Duo grinned again, happy that they were doing the song for him, he grabbed the microphone and they began to practise...  
  
---  
  
THERE NEXT CONCERT...  
  
They were all up on stage, the bright light flickering and the crowd screaming as took there positions. Wufei on the drums, wearing nothing but a pair of white pants, his hair tied back as usual, Trowa was wearing a light green shirt that was open at the front, with a pair of extremely tight jeans he had some how got in to. Quatra was in the same get up as Trowa, except he was wearing a light pink shirt.  
  
Heero was wearing his tight black spandex and no shirt, which made many of the girls in the front faint, making the usually quiet silent boy blush. Duo was wearing tight black leather pants, with a black silky shirt open at the front, his braid was a third undone at the bottom and tied back in place, with two ribbons braided in to it, black and silver. His cross was in place too, shinning in the bright stage lights.  
  
Duo walked up to the microphone, taking it off the holder and passing it down to one of the roadies in directly in front of the stage. Turning to look at the others behind him, he winked. Trowa grinned looking forward to it, while Quatra and Wufei blushed slightly. Duo laughed, the microphone catching it and sending it out to the crowd, they quietened a bit and the music began.  
  
The music began with a tambourine from Wufei, then Quatra came with his keyboard, followed by a strike of Trowa's base guitar, and Heero joined in. Duo opened the song and began! [1]  
  
(Duo) "Heavens gone and hell is here,  
  
There's nothing left for you to fear,  
  
Shake your ass come over here,  
  
Now scream!"  
  
Duo laughed as the crowd screamed, many of the men and woman who had a crush on them were trying to pull there way on to the stage. Trowa grinned and started to sing his part.  
  
"I'm a burning effigy,  
  
Of everything I used to be,  
  
(He then turned to Quatra and sang, kissing the boy the moment he finished.)  
  
Your my rock of empathy,  
  
My dear."  
  
Quatra laughed and began to play again.  
  
Wufei and Heero rolled there eyes, grinning despite themselves and began to sing there part.  
  
"So come on let me~e entertain you,  
  
Let me~e entertain you!"  
  
Duo grinned dancing around the stage with the others as he waited for his part, now kissed Heero making the crowd scream before he began his part, sing it directly to Heero. Making the boy blush as he remembered the war and Duo's constant goading about not killing himself.  
  
"Life's to short for to die,  
  
So grab your self an alibi,  
  
Heaven knows your mother lie,  
  
Mon Chier."  
  
Quatra grinned and began his part, know that it was written with him in mind.  
  
"Separate your right from wrong,  
  
The kettles on so don't be long,.  
  
Mon Chier!"  
  
(He blushed as Duo hugged him, this time kissing the small blond so passionate that Heero and Wufei stumbled slightly over there lines.)  
  
"So come on let me entertain you,  
  
Let me entertain you,  
  
Let me entertain you,"  
  
(Laughing as he danced and began his part, his braid dancing around behind him, his large violet eyes closed and he immersed himself in the music. When not singing the boys were kissing or dancing while somehow playing there instruments. Quatra stopped kissing Trowa long enough to turn back to his keyboard and sang.)  
  
"Look me up in the yellow pages,  
  
I will be your rock of ages,  
  
See threw fads and crazy fazes,  
  
yeah!"  
  
(Duo laughed again and began his part,)  
  
"Little bow peep has lost his sheep,  
  
Popped a pill and fell a asleep,"  
  
(Wufei grinned as they both knew this line referred to Treize' death and then began his part)  
  
"he dew is wet but the grass is sweet,  
  
My dear!!"  
  
(Duo was dancing the whole time, distracting both Quatra and Wufei as he ran his hands up and down his body.  
  
"Young maggots earn with the habits you learned,  
  
But we're the generation that's gotta be heard!  
  
Your tired of your teachers,  
  
An your schools a drag,  
  
Your not gonna live,  
  
Just like ya mom an dad!"  
  
(Heero actually laughed as he ran his plectrum [2] up and down the strings on the neck of his guitar, before Wufei began the next part alone)  
  
"So come on let me entertain you,  
  
let me entertain you,  
  
let me entertain you!!"  
  
(Heero smirked and began his part, releasing Duo from the passionate kiss he had caught him in.)  
  
"He may be good,  
  
He may be outta sight,  
  
But he can't be here,  
  
So come around to night!"  
  
(Duo regained his balance, throwing a challenging look at Heero, telling the boy he would regret it later.)  
  
"Here is the place where the feeling grows,  
  
But you gotta get high before you taste the load!!!"  
  
(Duo all but screamed the last part, laughing as after before they all began there next part together.)  
  
"Let me entertain you,  
  
Let me entertain you,  
  
Let me entertain you,  
  
Entertain you!!"  
  
(Heero ran his plectrum up and down the strings of the neck of his guitar and they carried on singing.)  
  
"So come on let me entertain you,  
  
Let me entertain you,  
  
Let me entertain you,  
  
ENTERTAIN YOU!!  
  
Comeon-comeon-comeon-come on!  
  
Comeon-come-on-comeon-comeon!  
  
Comeon-comeon-comeon-comeon!  
  
Comeon-comeon-comeon-comeon!  
  
Then the boy's played there hearts out as the song drew to a close. The crowd screamed again as Duo danced around the stage, running his hands up and down each other the other boy's bodies, making them all groan in pleasure as they sang, shooting him the same look he had sent Heero.  
  
Duo laughed as the song died, and the crowd roared there love of the song, many chanting and screaming to hear it again! Duo grinned and turned back to the others, turning all the microphones off with the master switch on his. "I told you the crowd would love the song," he said smugly as a couple of roadies threw them some towels.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, "okay you were right!" He grumbled, rubbing the sweat off himself. Quatra sighed, "I wish these light's weren't so hot," as he threw his towel Duo. There towels all had there names on and Duo had a habit of throwing them out at the crowd. Duo grinned and turned around as they struck up another song, "man do I love my job!" He yelled before beginning the lyrics...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
[1] If you own this song or can listen to it some way, then listen to it after you read this! Trust me, if you can picture the boy's on stage it'll put a whole new slant on this song!!  
  
[2] A Plectrum (if I spelt it right) Is the little triangle piece of plastic some guitarist's use instead of making there fingers bleed by too much playing.  
  
Well, what do ya think? Review! Oh and if you want, I got a picture that inspired this Fanfic from the beginning, just ask for it in the review and make sure you either leave your e-mail or allow it to be shown on your Bio. 


End file.
